Before the Story of Tonight
by genie60
Summary: A quick one shot "Prequel" to "The Story of Tonight" . No spoilers, no plot twists, nothing heavy. Just pure, unadulterated romantic notions


The back room of the restaurant was echoing with the sound of clinking glasses, laughter and an overall good mood. It was the first Christmas party of the Carnemore Development company where there was actually something to celebrate. After two years of struggling and working to make a name for his brainchild, they were finally in the black and then some. Projects were coming at them at a rapid fire pace from not just their immediate area but from all over the world. The story of the young heir to an old family fortune who had been scarred and broken, but who turned his family's stagnant business into the most sought after company in England had reached far and wide. And it had caught this young entrepreneur by surprise.

Ross Poldark stood in the corner of room, nursing his Pinot Noir and watching his partners and coworkers enjoying the fruits of their labor. It made him happy to be able to reward them with not only this party, but with Christmas bonuses for the first time. He knew that while his family name and reputation was the foundation of this success, none of it would have been possible without them. From the guys in the mail room to the web designers to the architects; they were all part of the machine that moved Carnemore to the top of Forbes "Companies to Watch" list. But if he were being completely honest, it was the woman across the room that was now in deep conversation with the head of his board of directors, Richard Tonkin that was responsible for this night.

Demelza Carne walked into his offices almost two years ago, just when they were setting up the business, looking for a job. From the minute she appeared, both he and Richard felt something special in this woman. She had a spark and fire that they could see in her eyes and feel in her presence. Especially Ross. He immediately connected with her. When he interviewed her and he tried to break the ice with a bad joke, Demelza had come right back at him with a quip that had him and Tonkin burst out laughing. It was then that he knew he needed her on his team. He didn't even look at her resume. Just the way she spoke was enough for Ross to take a chance. Looking back now, it was the best decision he made. Not only was she smart, savvy and a hard worker, she was beautiful both inside and out.

That beauty became evident when one of the secretaries lost her husband suddenly. She was the first one to offer to take over her duties so the woman could take time off. She also convinced Ross to start a fund for the woman's children, so she wouldn't have to worry about schooling down the road. He took it one step further and started a foundation in the man's name for the families of any of his staff that needed help. So the Jim Carter Fund was founded. Demelza took the helm of that and now, two years later they have been able to help so many. Ross was extremely proud of her. And he loved her. That was something that was not in the game plan when he hired her.

Their relationship had been a slow burning one. It was not something he wanted; he already had a longtime girlfriend. Although at the time he and Elizabeth were distanced not only physically but emotionally. She didn't understand why he needed to spend so much time in Cornwall to build the company. She thought he could do what was needed from London so they could be close to each other. Ross had other ideas and she just didn't get it. In fact, it was becoming clear after 5 years together, that she didn't get him at all. Elizabeth wanted to be the wife of a Poldark. She wanted the name and status but not the work that went with it. And so last year, before their friendship turned to resentful, they decided to part ways. Neither was upset because they knew the relationship had run its course.

That's why when Ross allowed himself to look at Demelza as more than just a colleague, he held back. They knew that what they felt for each other over the past year was real and could not be ignored. Demelza also knew he wasn't free to pursue her and she was not going to be the other woman. Nor did he want to drag her into whatever was going to happen between him and Elizabeth. He knew that if this was something real, it would stand the test of the waiting period. So they continued to work side by side, focused on making Carnemore a winning company, putting their personal feelings aside.

That was until that night last July. Ross and Elizabeth had broken up but no one knew about it yet until pictures of her on vacation with George Warleggan, noted banker and twat, surfaced in several rag sheets. He had been on a business trip when the press on Elizabeth came out so he hadn't seen anything until he got back to Cornwall. He walked into his office and saw the various papers on his desk. Sitting down, he picked up each one and shook his head. Seems she didn't waste any time mourning the loss of him, Ross thought. In a way he was grateful because it made it easier to move forward. Now there would be no guilt if he and Demelza started seeing each other. So they did.

It started with dinners after work and weekend trips to his house at the beach. Sometimes they would go into London to enjoy the theatre. Luckily on each of these excursions, the press was not around nor did they seem interested in who Ross was or was not dating, which they were both glad about. They wanted the business to be the focus of attention, not them. It stayed that way until the opening of a new hospital unit that Carnemore had designed. Ross was asked to cut the ribbon at the ceremony. He, Demelza and Tonkin all went as representatives of the company. As they stood with the head of the hospital, their hands on the oversized scissors, there was no mistaking the looks between them. They weren't just smiling, they were beaming. It was the first project that not only was a financial success but a personal one as well. Ross and Demelza couldn't hide their happiness. Tonkin saw it as did any photographer with half a brain. Ross was smitten and was making no apologies for it. Lucky for him, Demelza felt the same, even longer. She told him as much on their last trip to the beach.

It was the beginning of fall, and they were sitting by the fire in his living room, enjoying some very good port and each other's company.

"I love you." Ross said without thinking. It just came out as he looked at her while she stoked the fire. The red wavy hair, flowing down her back to her tiny waist; the graceful way her long fingers held the poker and her curve to her back distracted him to where he couldn't stop from saying what was in his heart. She turned, still in a crouching position and smiled at him in a slow, almost sinister way. Then turning back to her task she replied, "I know." He got off the couch and moved to the floor next to her.

Taking her face in his hands, he searched her eyes for some sign of reciprocation. Demelza gave up nothing. She stared back at him, letting him take in all of her as she lost herself in his hazel eyes while his rebellious hair fell down his forehead giving him the look a little boy. She put the poker down and balanced herself by taking hold of his strong forearms, feeling the muscles through the plaid flannel shirt he wore.

"Well?" He was getting impatient. He wanted, no needed, to hear a response from her. Was he mistaken in thinking that she felt the same way? Ross was beginning to wonder if he just didn't make a huge fool of himself in confessing his feelings. She raised her hand and pushed one of the errant curls out of the way so she could see his face fully.

"Well, what?" She was playing coy and it was starting to grate on his nerves. He had just told this amazing woman he loved her and she was teasing him? He didn't get it.

"You know what?" He pulled her closer to him so that their mouths were inches away, allowing them to share their breath. "I love you, Demelza. From the depths of my soul, you have taken a hold of my heart and given me something I never thought I would feel." His thumbs rubbed lightly over her cheeks and his eyes were shimmering with wetness. Demelza was floored. Not just by his words, but by the look on his face. She knew that this was not some line to get her into bed. She knew this was real because it took him so long to say it. It made what she was going to reply even easier.

"I love you too, Ross. Did you have any doubt?" She moved so that she was kneeling fully on the floor and brought him with her. They faced each other, still holding on, searching each other's faces.

"Um, kind of. Especially when you didn't say anything, "he stated. "I thought I just laid my guts on the table and you were about to stomp on them.

"For a smart man, you can be really idiotic sometimes. I've loved you from the moment I saw you. From the first time you interviewed me. It hit me like a bold of lightening. And it frightened me at the same time."

"Why?" He was curious now. "Was it me? Did I do something to scare you?"

She smiled and moved forward to give him a light kiss on his lips. He barely felt it but it made him want more and he leaned in for another. Putting her hand to his chest, Ross realized she wasn't done speaking.

"No, not you, per se. But the feelings you brought out in me. They were so intense and came so quickly, I got scared. I didn't know how to handle them. Plus the fact that you had a girlfriend didn't help. It was as if you lit a fire in me, which burned so quickly, that if I didn't contain it, it might run out of control and people could get hurt."

Demelza stopped speaking and watched Ross for a reaction. Now she was the one who was worried she had said too much. Ross saw the insecurity in her eyes and didn't want her discomfort to last any longer than needed. He moved one of his hands to the back of her head, threading his fingers in her luxurious hair, tilted her head back and kissed her. It was kiss without heat or lust, but it was filled with passion and emotion and love. Demelza returned the kiss with all that she had. After several minutes they pulled away and looked at each other smiling, their foreheads touching.

That was four months ago. In those four months, Ross had felt more happiness and contentment than any one person should be allowed to. He had perpetual smile on his face that could be sickening to those around him. He didn't care. Now looking at Demelza with Tonkin, dressed in a burgundy dress with gold trim, he thanked the gods that sent her to him. She looked amazing and she obviously had Tonkin in the palm of her hand. He didn't know what they were discussing, only that her smile radiated so brightly it reached him and made him smile as well.

As if feeling his eyes on her, she turned around to look at him. She smiled and giving Tonkin a kiss on the cheek, walked slowly towards Ross. He straightened up waiting for her arrival. When she reached him, she leaned up and gave him a kiss. Breaking away, she wiped the residue lipstick from his mouth and let her hand linger on his cheek a little longer than needed. Looking at him, Demelza wondered if something was wrong because the look he gave her was not as relaxed as she expected to see.

"Everything alright, Ross?" she asked.

"Perfect, my love." She smiled and moved to stand next to him, her hand reaching down to grasp his free one. "You seemed to have Tonkin under a spell. What were you talking about?"

"You." She stated simply. She took a sip of her pink champagne as Ross turned to look at her. She didn't turn her head but rather kept her eyes forward on the room.

"What about me?" There was real concern in his voice.

"Relax, Ross. We were just saying that tonight is wonderful and just the beginning of your rise in the business world. Pretty soon, you'll be recognized by others because of all your accomplishments." There was such pride in her voice, it made him smile.

"It's your success too, Demelza. Whatever I've been able to do, it's because of your brains and talent. Not to mention your love." He turned fully to her and taking the glass out her hand, put it down on a nearby table along with his. He took both her hands in his. Demelza smiled, her eyes filling with unshed tears. "I have never been so happy and I've got you to thank. After coming back home, the whole Elizabeth thing and the struggle to get this company taken seriously, I didn't think I could feel anything like this."

"Ross….," she started to say.

"You are my heart, Demelza." He leaned in and kissed her fully, not caring that the room was full of employees and coworkers. They were so lost in each other; they didn't hear the cheer that erupted around them. Separating slowly, they turned and saw the room holding up their glasses, led by Tonkin.

"Finally. Dammit Ross, sure took you long enough to announce it." Tonkin said.

Ross and Demelza looked at each other and grinned.

"You knew?"

"Mate, everyone knew. We were just waiting for you to admit it." The grin on Tonkin's face was broad and the people behind him murmured in agreement.

Demelza lowered her head and tried to hide behind Ross but he kept a firm grip on her so she couldn't leave his side. Tonkin saw her embarrassment and spoke.

"We are so happy for you two. But mainly we want to thank Demelza. Because since you've been together, Ross has been the most pleasant person to work for. And that, my dear, is a major accomplishment." He raised his glass and continued. "So I propose a toast. To Demelza."

Ross picked up his glass and joined in. He moved to stand in front of the group and face her.

"To Demelza, "he added. "The love of my life."


End file.
